My Little Pip
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: This story is about how Merry and Pippin's strong friendship began and grew stronger and stronger as Pippin became older. I think it's really sweet.
1. My Little Pip

When I was writing this story, I thought it just sounded so sweet. I hope you feel the same and like it. (Note: Pippin's age changes from chapter to chapter.)

Chapter 1: My Little Pip

August 28, Third Age 2990

When the baby came out, he was limp and pale. He didn't make a sound. The Healer quickly took the baby over to a table, which several blankets had been layed, and layed the frail baby on it. He wiped the baby off and rubbed him vigorously, trying to raise a cry from him. After a few tence seconds, the baby began to cry. He cried and breathed in, filling his under-developed lungs with air. The Healer breathed a sigh of relief. He checked the baby's pulse and breathing and wrapped him up in a warm blanket. He carried the baby over to Eglantine. She took the baby into her arms. Just then, Merry peeped in the door. The Hobbit child walked over to Eglantine.

"Auntie?" he asked.

"Merry, I want you to look after my little Peregrin." Eglantine said as she handed the baby to Merry.

"Auntie?" Merry asked as Eglantine wen limp.

"We've lost her." a Healer said.

Merry walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down. He looked down to the small being in his arms. As he looked down, the baby stopped crying. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Merry. Merry smiled, his new baby cousin was so beautiful.

_"Peregrin."_ Merry thought, _"That's a silly name for a baby. I think I'll call you... Pippin."_

"I'm going to look after you, Pippin." Merry said.

The tiny baby smiled. It was as if he could understand Merry. Pippin's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You have beautiful, green eyes." Merry said as he gently cradled the baby to his chest, "We're gonna be best friends, aren't we?"

Pippin gave a big yawn and fell asleep in Merry's arms.

"Don't you worry, Pippin. I'll look after you." Merry said as he kissed little Pip on the forehead.


	2. Pip's First Bath

I hope you liked the last chapter. Please R&R.

Chapter 2: Pip's First Bath

September 9, Third Age 2990

Today was an exciting day for both Merry and Pippin: today Pippin was getting his first bath! It was special bacause no one thought that Pippin would live past his first day, he was so weak and frail. He'd been born four months too early. He was now twelve days old. After Pippin's mother had died in childbirth, Pippin's father was stricken with grief and he didn't want Pippin. He began drinking heavily and he was in no fit state to care for a baby. Merry and his mother and father were to raise and take care of Pippin.

Merry gently placed Pippin in a tub of warm water. He carefully supported Pippin's head and neck in his hand. Pippin smiled and laughed as Merry gently washed the water over him.

"Does that feel good?" Merry asked, smiling as Pippin waves his arms and splashed.

"You'll always be my best friend and we'll look after each other always." Merry said.

He loved his new baby cousin like a brother. Merry laughed as laughed and splashed. Pippin wa so full of life, he was smiling almost all the time.

When Pippin was all clean, Merry liftled him up out of the tub and wrapped him in a warm, blue towel. He dried him off and put some fresh clothes on him. By the time Pippin was dried off and dressed, he'd fallen asleep. Merry carried him into the room they shared and layed him in the small, wooden crib. When Merry was sure Pippin was asleep and comfortable, he over to the bookshelf across the room and picked out his favorite book. He sat down in the wooden rocking chair in the corner and began reading his book.

----------------

That night, as Esmarelda and Saradoc lay peacfully sleeping in their bed, Esmarelda woke up suddenly to the sound of a baby crying. She quickly jumped up and sprinted to Merry's room. When she opened the door, what she saw was touching: Merry sat on the edge of his bed, cradling Pippin in his arms and whispering reassuring words to the whimpering baby. In just a few seconds, Pippin stopped crying and relaxed. Esmarelda smiled and went back to bed.

Merry descided to let Pippin sleep in the bed with him so maybe he wouldn't cry as much. Merry layed down and brought the blankets up over them and all that night, Pippin didn't cry anymore.


	3. Peas and Laughter

Everyone, thanks for the good reviews. Reviews like that are what keeps me going on here!

Chapter 3: Peas and Laughter

September 10, Third Age 2990

Today was another exciting day for Merry and Pippin: today Pippin was getting his first solid food. Merry and his Esmarelda brought Pippin into the kitchen and put him in a small baby's chair on the table.

"Do you want to feed him?" Esmarelda asked.

Merry smiled and nodded. Esmarelda trusted that Merry would be gentle with Pippin and she walked across the room to the sink to wash some dishes. Merry used a small spoon to dip out some mashed, soupy peas. He carefully fed them to Pippin. On the first bite, Pippin wrinkled up his nose in discust.

Merry laughed, "I don't think he likes peas."

Esmarelda smiled and laughed.

"You didn't either when you were his age." she said.

"Come on, Pippin, you've got to eat this." Merry said, encouraging Pippin to eat the peas.

Pippin ate the peas, though he didn't want to. It took a little while, but after the small bowl was empty, Merry gently lifted Pippin up out of the baby chair and carried him to their room. He layed him down in the crib and made sure he was comfortable.

"Sweet dreams, my little Pip." Merry said.


	4. His First Steps

I'm so glad y'all like it! I always try to do my best.

Chapter 4: His First Steps

March 5, Third Age 2992

Merry was in his back yard looking for the two small, wooden swords that he and Pippin played with sometimes. He'd looked under the oak tree, behind the wood shed, and in the flower beds, but he couldn't find them. Just as he was about to give up, Esmarelda ran out the back door and onto the back porch.

"Merry, he's about to take his first steps!" she exclaimed.

Merry's face lit up and he ran into the house, he wouldn't miss this for the world. He and his mother went into the living room where Saradoc and Pippin were. Merry sat down on the floor a couple feet away from where Saradoc was holding Pippin up on his shaky legs.

"You ready to walk?" Saradoc said playfully to Pippin.

Pippin looked around the room and when he saw Merry he smiled and wiggled out of Saradoc's hands. He shakily walked over to Merry and fell into his arms.

"Oh, that was so good, Pippin!" Merry exclaimed as he held Pippin in his arms.

Pippin gave a small coo and wrapped his arms around Merry, snuggling himself to Merry's chest. Merry gently hugged Pippin close and rested his cheek atop Pippin's head.

----------------------

Later on that day, around supper time, Esmarelda walked down the hall way to Merry's room and opened the door. She was going to ask him what he wanted for supper. As she opened the door, what she saw was very cute. Merry sat in the rocking chair in the corner with Pippin in his lap. Merry had a book open in front of them, it was a book that Merry had used when he was very small. Merry would point to something in the book and say what it was and Pippin would try his best to repeat it. Merry was helping Pippin to learn his shapes, colors, and some basic animals. Esmarelda descided not to disturb them, she would ask Merry about supper later.

Merry smiled as Pippin would try to repeat what he said. He sounded so funny and cute, he was starting to come to the age where his voice would get its lilt or cute little Took brough. As Merry pointed to a baby deer on one of the pages, Pippin yawned and rubbed his eyes and leaned against Merry's chest.

"You sleepy?" Merry asked as he put the book away.

Pippin cooed and his eyes drooped. Merry picked him up and carried him over to their bed and layed him down. He brough the covers up over Pippin and gently kissed his head.

END CHAPTER

(Pippin was a one and a half years old in this chapter.) Please R&R!!!


	5. Water Fun

Chapter 5: Water Fun

July 19, Third Age 2993

Merry carried his two-year-old cousin to the edge of the pond and sat down in knee-deep water. Saradoc and Esmarelda sat down under a large apple tree and spread out a blanket. Merry, his father, his mother, and Pippin were going to spend the day at the pond behind their house and have a picnic. Pippin slightly gasped as the cool water met his skin. Merry stood him up on his short legs and let him stand. Pippin walked over to a small patch of lilly pads that were blooming briliant, white blosoms. He reached out and picked one of the white flowers and went back to Merry. He handed the flower to Merry and smiled.

"Thank you." Merry said as he took the flower.

As Merry looked up to the lilly pad patch, he saw a fat, green bull frog on one of them.

"Pippin, look, there's a frog." he said, pointing to it.

Pippin turned around and walked over to the frog and reached down to touch it. At the touch, the frog leaped off the lilly pad and into the water. Pippin laughted and followed the frog. He reached down into the water and touched the frog again. It leaped out of the water and landed on Merry's shoulder. Merry yelped and jumped and as the frog leaped off him, he fell backwards into the water. when he came up, he had a big lilly pad on his head. Pippin laughed walked over to Merry.

"You look funny, Merry." he said through his laughter.

Merry took the lilly pad off his head and looked at Pippin playfully.

"You made that frog jump on me on perpous." he said.

"The frog wasn't on perpous," Pippin said as he splashed Merry in the face, "But that was!"

Merry splashed Pippin back.

"No fair, you're not supposed to pick on someone smaller than you." Pippin said.

"Oh, really?" Merry said, grabbing Pippin and tickling him.

Pippin screamed and laughed, he was very ticklish. When the tickle fight was over, Pippin fell into Merry's arms, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're my friend." Pippin said, hugging Merry back.

"Me, too." Merry said as he gently hugged Pippin's tiny body.


	6. I Can't Breathe

Chapter 6: I Can't Breathe 

June 23, Third Age 2996

Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and a couple other Hobbit lads around Hobbiton descided to go swimming in the pond a little ways off into the Old Forests bordering Buckland. Sam didn't go because he couldn't swim, he had to stay home and help the Gaffer in the garden anyway. It was a beautiful summer day and they thought it was the perfect time to go swimming.

Frodo and Merry sat down beside the pond and the other four Hobbit lads and Pippin got into the water. Merry and Frodo were going to wait a while before they got in the pond. Pippin mostly stayed in the shallow part of the pond on his favorite float. Eventhough Merry was close by, Pippin was a little timid about being in the water by himself with the older Hobbit lads in the water. Almost ever since he could walk, the older Hobbits would pick on him, partly because he was so small and skinny. A couple of them had even threatened to beat him, but Merry had said that if they did, he would turn their face inside out.

As Pippin layed on his float and drifted off into a light sleep. He suddenly felt big splashes of water come up over him and land on him. His eyes snapped open and he saw the other Hobbit lads all around him, they were splashing large amounts of water on him and laughing and yelling to scare him. Pippin yelped and cried for Merry to help him.

"Leave him alone!" Merry yelled form the shore.

The Hobbits didn't pay any heed to Merry's command. Thay continued to splash water over Pippin and yell at him. Pippin became very scared when Roy Bracegirdle trudged over to him with an intimidating look on his face. Knowing that little Pippin couldn't swim, Roy grabbed the edge of Pippin's float and tipped him over into the water. Pippin let out a yelp as he was dumped over the side of his float and into the water.

Merry was up in an instant, running over to the edge of the pond and reaching into the water. Merry lifted Pippin up out of the water and he was crying.

"It's okay, Pip." Merry said, helping Pippin to stand up.

Pippin cried hystarically.

"Shhh, shhh." Merry cooed.

Suddenly, Pippin fell to his knees and began coughing and wheezing. He put his hands to his throat.

"Oh, no! He's choking!" Merry gasped, "Frodo, go get Papa!"

Frodo instantly got up and ran back to Brandy Hall.

"I can't breathe." Pippin wheezed.

"Come here." Merry said.

He positioned himself behind Pippin and leaned Pippin against his chest. He put his hand on Pippin's skinny chest.

"Just take it easy. You've got to calm down, Pip. Just breathe. Breathe." Merry said.

Pippin wheezed and choked on each pitiful breath he forced into his little lungs.

Every time Pippin became scared or got upset and started to cry, he would have major trouble breathing. None of the Healers knew why. They had examined Pippin's lungs and throat countless times, but could find nothing wrong. They were sure it wasn't athsma or croup.

Tears came to Pippin's eyes as he fought for air. The pain in his chest and throat was increasing, he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Merry..." Pippin whispered as he went limp in Merry's arms, passed out.

"Pippin!" Merry gasped.

He shifted Pippin around so he could lay in his arms. Pippin's head lolled back limply and his skinny frame was completely limp in Merry's strong, gentle arms

"Pip? Pippin, can you hear me?" Merry asked, slightly skaing Pippin.

Pippin made no movement. His face was pale, his lips were blue, and the skin around his eyes seemed to be a bit discolored. Tears came to Merry's eyes. He gently took Pippin little hand into his and held it to his heart.

"Pip? Pippin, please don't leave me. Stay with me." Merry said, his voice choked with tears.

Pippin gave a small moan and opened his eyes.

"Merry...it hurts." he said in a small, pitiful voice.

Merry put his hand behind Pippin's head and lifted his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"I know, Pip. I know. It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Merry whispered as he gently caressed Pippin's wet curls.

Just enough air was getting into Pippin's lungs to keep him semi-conscious.

"Just hold on. Hold on, Pip." Merry said.

"Awwww, the little baby can't take it." Roy said mawkingly.

"Shut up! If Papa doesn't get here soon, Pippin's gonna die! He can't breathe!" Merry shouted at the awful Hobbits he used to be friends with.

Now that they had gone to the extremes of doing this to Pippin, Merry was't about to be friends with someone like that. Those Hobbit lads knew that if Pippin got scared and started crying that he would have trouble breathing, yet they hurt him anyway, and now there Pippin lay, in Merry's arms on the verdge of death from suffocation.

Pippin suddenly went limp again.

"Pippin!" Merry said, shaking Pippin gently but firmly.

Merry placed his ear above Pippin's mouth and to his distress, he found that air was not finding its way to Pippin's lungs. Merry was panicked by now and he place his cousin on the ground. He tilted Pippin's head back and leanded down to breathe for Pippin, he just had to get air to Pippin's lungs. Merry breathed for Pippin for what seemed like forever until Frodo and Saradoc came back. Saradoc quickly knelt down next to Pippin.

"How is he?" he quickly asked.

"He's not breathing!" Merry answered, on the verdge of tears.

Saradoc quickly leaned down to breathe for Pippin. He then pushed forcefully on Pippin's chest. After a few tense seconds, Pippin opened his eyes and began coughing and choking. He could breathe just barely. Saradoc wrapped a warm towel around Pippin's shuddering body and picked him up and they ran back to Brandy Hall.

-----------------

The five other Hobbit lads stayed at the pond, playing and splashing, just as if nothing had happened. Merry couldn't believe how heartless some people could be!


	7. Sick Pip

Hello peoples! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been kinda buisy and my Internet's been acting up. I'm updating from my Grandmother's computer. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: Sick Pip

June 23, Third Age 2996

Saradoc burst through the door of Brandy Hall and carried Pippin to his and Merry's room. He gently lay him on the bed.

"Esmarelda!" he called.

Esmarelda came running into the room and she tried to stifle a gasp.

"What happened?" she breathed as she sprinted over to the side of the bed, her dark curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"We went swimming and some of the other Hobbits scared him real bad." Merry answered.

"Esi, stay here with the boys while go fetch the Gaffer." Saradoc said as he walked out of the room.

-----------

Merry looked down upon Pippin's little face. There was a blue look to his skin and his lips were a dark blue color. Merry could hear the little wheezes Pippin made as he fought for each pityful breath he forced into his little lungs.

"Pip? Pip, can you hear me?" Merry gently said as he took Pippin's hand in his.

Pippin weakly opened his eyes and looked up at Merry. Merry saw him mouth his name, not having the strength nor the breath to say it aloud.

"I'm here, Pip. Don't worry, help will be here soon." Merry comforted.

Pippin's eyes drifted closed again as he fought with unconsciousness.

"Hold on. Just hold on." Merry whispered.

-----------------

It seemed like forever for Saradoc and the Gaffer to get back to Brandy Hall, but when they got there, Merry was relieved.

Merry and his mother were ushered out of the room while the Gaffer and Saradoc tended to Pippin. About ten minutes later, Saradoc and the Gaffer walked out of Pippin's room with grim looks on their faces.

"Well? Is he okay?" Merry immediatly asked.

"No, he's not okay. He's very sick. This time, the infection has attacked both his throat and lungs. If he survives, it'll take a long time for his body to heal." the Gaffer said.

Merry's blood froze. There was a chance that he could loose his Little Pip. He jumped up and sprinted into Pippin's room.

"Pip?" he asked as he sat down next to him and took his hand in his.

Pippin moaned and opened his eyes.

"Merry?" he weakly asked.

"Yes, Pip, I'm here. You're safe." Mery reassured him.

"Merry, I-I don't want to die." he said.

"Don't worry, Pip. I'll look after you." Merry said.

"I know you will." Pippin said, weakly smiling.

"Just get some rest now, you'll need your strength." Merry said.

Pippin allowed himself to drift off into an uneasy sleep filled with feverish dreams.


	8. Worsening

I'm glad y'all liked the previous chapter!!

Chapter 8: Worsening

June 24, Third Age 2996

Merry had stayed up with Pippin the entire night, never once leaving his side. As the sun rose the next morning, Pippin's condition had not improved any. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse.

Merry sat beside Pippin with his little hand held in his, whispering small comforts to him. Just as if Pippin could hear him, he opened his eyes, they had a glazed look to them.

"Merry?" he asked.

"Yes, Pip, I'm here." Merry said.

"I-I'm c-cold." Pippin said shakily.

Merry pulled the blankets up over Pippin some more to keep him warm. As he did so, he layed a hand on Pippin's forehead.

"Pippin, you're burning up!" he gasped.

Only then did Merry notice that the sheen of sweat was on Pippin's face, the sunlight reflecting off it. Pippin gasped with the struggle to breathe. Merry gently lay his hand on Pippin's chest.

"Easy, easy. Just breathe. Breathe. We're gonna get through this together." he reassured Pippin.

Fear was growing in Merry's heart. Pippin's lips were still blue, his face was deathly pale, and hardly enough air was getting into his small lungs to keep him semi-conscious.

Just then, Merry's mother Esmarelda walked throuhg the door.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not good. I think he's getting worse." Merry said shaking his head.

"Well, the Gaffer's supposed to stop by sometime today to check on him." Esmarelda said.

"I hope Pippin's gonna be okay. I don't know what I would do without him." Merry said.

"I'm sure he'll be all right." Esmarelda said, patting Merry on the back.

Esmarelda just hoped that she was right. She loved little Pippin, too, just like a second son.

"I'll be right back." she said, leaving the room.

She returned a couple minutes later with a cup of water.

"See if he can drink this." she said, handing the cup to Merry.

"Pippin." Merry said, slightly shaking his shoulder to rouse him.

"Hmmm..." Pippin moaned, opening his eyes drowsily.

"Here, try to drink this." Merry said, gently lifting Pippin's head in his hand and pressing the cup to his lips.

Pippin weakly sipped at the water, coughing a few times, but letting the cool, life-giving liquid go down to soothe his sore throat.

"Thank you." he said when he was done.

Merry smiled and set the cup on the small table beside the bed. Merry reached over and gently stroked his curly hair, which was wet with sweat. Oh, he was so hot.

"I have an idea." Esmarelda said, walking out of the room again.

She returned shortly with a wooden bowl of cool water and a small rag.

"See if you can get his fever down." she said, dunking the rag in the water, squeezing out the excess, and handing it to Merry.

Merry took the rag and gently wiped Pippin's forehead and face and lightly dabbed it around his neck. Pippin slightly gasped as the cold rag met with his hot skin.

"It's okay, Pip. I'm just trying to get your fever down."

"Merry, am I going to get better soon?" Pippin asked innocently.

"I don't know, Pip, but I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you do." Merry said.

"I know you will. You always have." Pippin said, weakly smiling.


	9. A Blessing

Thanks for the support on the previous chapter!!!

Chapter 9: A Blessing

July 20, Third Age 2998

The sickness almost killed Pippin. He was so misurable. He had to spend his seventh birthday very sick and weak in bed. For a full year-and-a half, Pippin fought with all he had to stay alive. Never once did Merry leave his side. For all that time, Pippin had to stay inside, not being able to see the sunlight nor the changing of the seasons. He hadn't been able to play and have fun as other Hobbit lads his age should have done. Then, one warm July night, Pippin's fever broke and his breathing eased. Everyone rejoyced at the miracle that they had witnessed. The next morning, Merry was determined to let Pippin have a good time outside, he had been cooped up for way too long.

---------------------

Merry carried Pippin to the door and when he opened it, Pippin slightly gasped and turned his head away. He covered his eyes with his hands. The sun had burned his eyes because he hadn't been able to see it for so long.

"It's okay, Pip." Merry said.

Pippin moved his hands away slowly and looked around. Merry carried him down the pathway and knelt down next to the flower beds.

"Look at the flowers, Pippin." he said.

Pippin looked at the flowers and slowly reached his hands outward to feel them. He felt the soft, smoothe petals of the flowers and he leaned in to smell them. As he smelled the flowers, he suddenly heard a noise that scared him. He jumped and huddled in close to Merry as he saw a black and white puppy running towards them, yelping.

"It's okay, it's only a puppy." Merry said.

Just as if the puppy could sence the frailty of the small Hobbit child, it stopped barking and wagged its tail happily. Pippin smiled and ran his hands through the puppy's soft fur. After a few seconds, the puppy ran off. Merry stood up and carried Pippin down to the pond. He sat down next to the water and Pippin looked scared.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you." Merry said.

Just then, a large black and orange coi fish swam up to the surface just in front of them. Pippin timidly reached out and gently touched the top of the coi fish's head. The coi fish raised its head up a little more and gently nibbled at Pippin's tiny fingers. When the coi fish swam off, Pippin laughed and looked at Merry.

"I got a idea." Merry said.

He pulled Pippin's shirt over his head and did the same with his own.

"What are we doing?" Pippin asked.

"You'll see." Merry said, lifting Pippin up.

Merry stepped into the water and got out to where it was knee deep and sat down. Pippin slightly gasped as the cool water met with his skin. Merry made little splashes with his hands, encouraging Pippin to play. Pippin smiled and began to play.

Merry was happy that Pippin was smiling and playing after he'd been so sick for so long. The sparkle was back in Pip's eyes, the color was in his face, and he could laugh again. For the entire rest of the day, Merry and Pippin laughed and played out in the yard. When the sun was beginning to set, Esmarelda stepped outside and called them in for supper.

At supper, they had Pippin's favorite: mushrooms. He ate more than he usually did because they were so good and he hadn't been able to eat much while he was sick. Merry hoped more than anything that Pippin didn't get that sick anymore, he had suffered so much. No one that small and innocent should have to go through that much pain.


	10. Lost in the Rain

hElLo, PeOpLeS! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately.

Chapter 10: Lost in the Rain

September 3, Third Age 2998

Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and a couple other Hobbit lads were playing in the outskirts of the Old Forest. The other Hobbit lads were the very few outside of family who liked Pippin. As they were playing and having a good time, they suddenly heard a loud bang. They looked up to the sky where the bang seemed to come from and they saw dark clouds forming in the sky.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." Sam said.

They all made a beeline back to Brandy Hall. It hardly ever rained or stormed in the Shire, but whenever it did, it really stormed violently. Sometimes, some of the farmers' fields flooded, causing great damage. They reached Brandy Hall just in time as it started raining. As Merry shut the door, he turned around to look at everyone. He suddenly realized with great fear that someone was missing: Pippin!

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I want to build up the suspence!


	11. Searching

Chapter 11: Searching

Merry ran through the outskirts of the Old Forests where they had been playing, looking for Pippin. After they had figured out that Pippin wasn't with them in Brandy Hall, all of them had immidiately gone out to look for him. It was pouring down freezing rain and they were all very cold, but they had to find Pippin before he sucomed to the cold and rain.

Merry ran and ran deeper into the forest, calling out Pippin's name, hoping for an answer, but his cries were only answered by the echo of his own voice. Just when he was about to collapse with sorrow, he saw something. A dark shape laying on the ground beside a deep creek, half submerged in its freezing cold water. Hoping against hope, he ran to the shape and turned it over. He suddenly found himself face to face with the seemingly lifeless face of his dearest little cousin.


	12. Found

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Again, I'm only trying to build up the suspence.

Chapter 12: Found

"Pippin!" Merry gasped.

Pippin's tiny body was as limp as a ragdoll, he was as pale as death, and Merry could see no rise nor fall of his skinny chest.

"Pip? Pip, wake up! Wake up!" Merry said franticly, shaking Pippin.

Pippin made no movement. Merry took off his cape and wrapped it around Pip. Merry's cape was also soaked, but it might do a just a little bit of good.

"Frodo! Sam! Anybody, help!" Merry called out through the forest, his voice echoing.

He dragged Pippin out of the creek and onto dry land. Frodo, Sam, and the other Hobbit lads came running almost instantly. Frodo knelt down in front of Merry, who was holding Pippin close.

"He's freezing." he said, "We've go to get him home."

Frodo picked Pippin up and they ran back to Brany Hall.

----------------

They burst through the door, only to find that Esmarelda and Saradoc had gone over to the Gaffer's house for a while, and wouldn't be back until late that night. They went into the living room.

"Sam, get as many blankets as you can find. Greg, light a fire in the fireplace." Frodo said.

When Sam came back with a heap of blankets, Frodo handed Pippin to Merry, who was sitting on the hearth of the large fireplace. Frodo stripped Pippin of all his wet clothes and Sam and Merry wrapped the blankets around the little naked Hobbit.

Merry sat for the longest time next to the fire, cradling Little Pippin in his arms. He looked down to the tiny Hobbit in his arms, almost totally swallowed up by the thick blankets.

"Pippin, can you hear me? Will you try to wake up?" he asked softly.

Pippin gave a small moan and opened his green eyes.

"Merry?" he asked pitifully.

"Yes, Pip. I'm here." Merry reassured him as he stroked Pippin's wet, curly hair and his cold cheek.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold." Pippin shivered.

Merry gently tucked the blankets around Pippin more securely and rubbed him to try to bring warmth back into the tiny Hobbit's body. Just then, Frodo came back into the room.

"Oh, he's awake." he said, noticing Pippin's open eyes, "How do you feel, little one?" Frodo asked sofly.

Little Pippin looked so frail that any loud noise would hurt him.

"Not good." Pippin said as he slipped into darkness.

"Oh, he's gonna be so, so sick again." Merry said, a hint of dread in his words.


End file.
